Morag
|basedmg = |requires = Larth |grants_access_to = Archives (needs Kitchen) }}"The mother of all evil." As an Idol, the next bonuses affect it: Idol upgrades Strength Morag does more damage. Stamina Morag lasts longer during the Apocalypse. Floor Dialog To see all dialogs see Conversations Trivia * In one Dialogue, Morag is asking Sid which Sign he is, naming a few examples of signs ( M: ''What sign are you, dude? ''S: ''What do you mean? ''M: What's your sign? A fiery leo? A breezy libra? You look like a Taurus to me. S: ''Literally have no idea what you're talking about.) * In one of the Dialogues, she refers to Larth being her Partner/Husband ( ''M: ''Have you seen my partner? ''S: ''Do you mean Larth? ''M: ''Yeah... ''S: ''He's watching TV... again. ''M: ''Don't judge man, that's just his vibe.) ** The fact that they are bound together is again refered in one of Larth's Dialogues. * Morag seems to follow the Hippie Movement of the 50s, in reference to many of her Dialogues (Remember, fighting never solved anything.; ''M: What's your birthstone? S: ''What? Is this some sort of hippie thing?; Peace. ; *Shuffles tarot cards*) * Morag, when asking Sid`s Birthstone, claims to be born in July (''M: What's your birthstone? S: What? Is this some sort of hippie thing? M: When's your birth month? S: November... M: Ah, a citrine then. Rad. I'm July... a ruby. S: *Mutters* Never even heard of stupid a citrine... *Mutters* I want to be a ruby... *Mutters* It's all stupid anyway...) ** Ironically, the Idols are supposed to be hundreds of millions of years old, long before the creation of months. ** Birthstones represent your birth-month in form of a gem, often worn as a necklace. * In one other Dialogue with Sid, Morag reads in the future, telling him about an World in flames (destroyed world), a priest bringing the world to rights, healing it, which refers to the eternal destroying and rebuilding, the sense of the game (M: ''Show me your palm and I'll tell your future. ''S: ''This is stupid... ''M: ''I see a world in flames. A tower toppling. A priest bringing the world to rights. S: Nonsense. All of it. Nonsense.) * In one other Dialogue, she mentions Tarot Cards (*Shuffles tarot cards* Every time I get the same three cards for you. The Fool. The Tower. Judgement. Every single time.) ** Tarot Cards are the Cards used by Fortune Tellers to tell your future ** The results (The Fool. The Tower. Judgement.) may respectively refer to Sid, his Tower and the Apocalypse. * Morag occasionally refers to Sid as though he were female (''M: Peace, sister S: I'm not a woman!; M: Greetings sister. How are you today? S: I'm not a woman! M: Really? You have a feminine aura about you. There is no judgement here.) but it's unclear whether she is genuinely unaware of his gender or simply antagonizing him. Category:Floors Category:Idols